


Third Surprise

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Ian continue where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Surprise

**Third Surprise-**

Don was kissing Ian again, but this time Ian's hands were on Don's shoulders and Don's hand was on Ian's chest. Don's hand wasn't moving, it just was there, feeling Ian's strength. Don was shaking and felt if Ian wasn't holding him down, he'd fly away. 

A sound jerked Don back to awareness. They were still in the parking lot of the bar they'd just been kicked out of for kissing. The man that Don had humiliated might emerge and up the ante. 

Don pulled back a few inches and looked at Ian. "We should go somewhere else and… talk." 

Ian nodded. Don gave him the address of his apartment. 

As he drove, Ian following, Don felt again like a teenager, unsteady and unsure, his heart racing and his hands sweaty. 

At Don's apartment, Don got out beers for both of them. They hadn't been able to finish theirs at the bar. They sat on the couch together and inevitably their lips joined again. Ian's hand was now on Don's knee. Feeling very daring, Don licked the seam of Ian's lips. With a sound that was almost a sigh, Ian welcomed him in. The kiss deepened but remained warm and perfect. 

After a moment, Don pulled back. They were both breathing hard. 

"Wow," Don said. "I never knew kissing a guy would be so nice." 

Ian stared at him. "You've never kissed a guy before?" 

Flushing, Don shook his head. 

"Why not?" 

"I just… I like women a lot, but I always knew if the right guy came along…" 

Ian's eyebrows rose. "And I'm the right guy?" 

Don's face felt bright red. "Maybe." 

"Hmm." Ian looked down at his hand on Don's knee. Then he said something that made Don's mouth drop open. 

"I've never kissed a man before either." 


End file.
